Current Blood Bowl Teams
Currently Legal Blood Bowl Teams As of the Blood Bowl Competition Rules v6 (2010), the following teams are considered legal for play in BloodBowl. Amazons Chaos Chaos Dwarfs Chaos Pact Daemonkin Dark Elfs Dwarfs Elfs Goblins Halflings High Elfs Humans Khemri Lizardmen Necromantic Norse Nurgle Ogres/Snotlings Orcs Skaven Slann Undead Underworld Vampires Wood Elfs The Tier System As an addendum, many leagues around the world have chosen to classify the Blood Bowl teams in a system of tiers. This is used to rank players, seed brackets for tournaments, and influence the assignment of matches in various forms of League play. When they produced LRB6, the Blood Bowl Rules Committee (BBRC) used a system for handicapping the various teams in play, so that, in effect, a tier system would be used to determined the difficulty of play for certain teams. This system was blessed by Games Workshop with Jervis Johnson creator of Blood Bowl residing over the decision to create the tiers. While the tiers are not in the LRB6 or the Competition Rules Pack (CRP), they have been described on multiple occasions by members of the BBRC. Tom Anders who was the lead designer of the CRP rules has confirmed the tiers created by Jervis Johnson and the BBRC as the goal posts for the team designs for Blood Bowl. Several leagues play with match, tournament, and team building rules designed to incorporate the uses of the tiers either as defined by the BBRC or modified by themselves to give some advantages to teams. The creation of the tiers was done by the BBRC in order to modify the skills and stats of each race to get their overall league win percentages within a Tier of winning. With years of testing and feedback from multiple leagues over the world, the BBRC worked to insure that each of the 24 races in Blood Bowl performed within the boundaries of the tier they were assigned to. The Tiers established by the BBRC were: Tier 1 (This is where the bulk of the teams were designed to be. These teams should win on average 55% to 45% of their games.): Amazon, Chaos, Chaos Dwarf, Dark Elf, Dwarf, Elf, High Elf, Human, Khemri, Lizardman, Necromantic, Norse, Nurgle, Orc, Skaven, Undead, Wood Elf Tier 1.5 (This tier was established by the BBRC for the 3 new teams that were designed for LRB 6 / CRP to insure that they were competitive but not overpowered. Teams in Tier 1.5 are designed to win on average 50% to 40% of their games.): Chaos Pact**, Slann, Underworld Tier 2 (This tier was designed to create teams that were a challenge to play but could still be competitive. Teams in Tier 2 were designed to win on average 45% to 35% of their games.): Vampire Tier 3 (This tier is the challenge tier. These teams are meant to be difficult to win with and to give experienced coaches a challenge to play. Teams in Tier 3 are designed to win on average 35% to 30% of their games): Goblin, Halfling, Ogre, For another perspective see the Worst Teams in Bloodbowl article. Category:Basic Information Category:Teams